


Gifts

by Odds_Evens



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O, Fluff, HHH Secret Santa 2018, M/M, Not a linear narrative, short but sweet, suggestive content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odds_Evens/pseuds/Odds_Evens
Summary: Some soft and suggestive fluff with a hint of ABO for @DarkDragon. Happy Holidays from your Bottom Hanzo Secret Santa!





	Gifts

The first gift was a bottle of Sake. The same brand he had scolded Genji for finishing off the week prior. 

Hanzo was not one to accept courting gifts so easily, and he told McCree as much with a distrustful glare. To his surprise, Jesse only laughs.

“Saw it in a store while we were waiting for pick up,” The cowboy tells him, tipping his hat. “It’s not that deep.”

\---

_ Jesse groaned under him as Hanzo took him in, one metal and one human hand running down his thighs, up to his hips to anchor him. _

_ “Darling. You’re something else.” _

\---

The second gift followed a few months later. During a mission in Russia. Hanzo wore a suit better equipped for the cold, skin fully covered in thermal material. But next to the harsh Russian wind it may as well been his usual silk.

He felt more than heard McCree approach his perch, the taller man dumping his white and blue serape onto his shoulders like the blanket the others always claimed it was.

This time Hanzo said nothing, only pulled it closer to himself to keep the chill out.

(And if he took comfort in McCree’s scent no one was the wiser.)

\---

_ Sweat made skin slick, the heat of the room running thick and smelling of sex. Hanzo pushed McCree’s hands down onto the bed, above his head, holding them there as he moved above him. _

_ He had to look away from the look of awe in Jesse’s eyes. Awe and something else. _

\---

The third gift was something different.

McCree looked so wrong curled up on himself, looking down at the hat in his hands, eyes and mind somewhere far away. The Reaper had said something to him, something he would tell no one, but it had affected him something awful.

Hanzo sat next to him, close enough their thighs were touching. Neither of them said a word the entire trip back to the Watchpoint.

Later, McCree would thank him for the silence. It’s what he needed.

\---

_ Surging up, Jesse pulled Hanzo to his chest, nosing along his jaw until he reached the meat of his neck, digging his teeth deep. Hanzo came against him, lost in the feeling of being marked- _

_ Of being claimed. _

_ Faintly, he pulled a hand up, touching Jesse’s neck, right where his own matching bite lay. _

\---

There was no final gift, each momento just began to lose its initial ceremony and gain a new, more casual one.

Knick-knacks and the like brought from trips around the globe.

A room that becomes a home.

A stuffed cactus wearing a familiar getup.

Secret dancing lessons in order to surprise each other.

A stray pup that “followed them home”.

And, of course, rings made of silver.

No, the gifts never did stop. But as Hanzo watched Jesse sleep in the bed next to him, limbs intertwined, rings and marks on display for all to see, Hanzo thinks there is nothing he could give Jesse that would match the love Jesse gave him.


End file.
